Jun Liao
'Approval:' 1/21/14 3 feats Razzesilverdlood v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Jun is a rather attractive man with short-yet-wavy black hair. He has a very sharp face, with a scar that curves under his ear. He wears a deep-red-and-purple noble shirt and dark-blue trousers under a beige wind-protector, and he also has boots with feathers coming out, as if to show off his social status as the son of a monarchical candidate. He has his sabre he wears on his belt, and two nunchucks on his belt elsewhere. Jun Liao is a rather confidant - almost arrogant - young man with the determination of finding the power to put his family on the throne. He is a womanizer, and doesn’t have much regard for other people, treating them as if a servant. He doesn’t even show older people much respect, because of his pampered nature that has always been above most people socially. He’s very strong-willed and trained in a desert hut for a fortnight with scarce supplies so he could experience fighting with desperation. Weapon of Choice is fists, feet, sword, nunchucks Jun is from the at-war nation of Tudi de Yepian (Land of Blades), and is the son of the would-be king Quang Liao. Quang is opposing the weak and frail king in power, Hai Wang for the Diamond Throne. Therefore, the country is in the middle of a civil war, headed by the Liao family against the Wang dynasty. Quang has sent his eldest son, Jun, to the west in order to find a power that will help overthrow the Wangs. However, before the division of Tudi de Yepian, there was still a cold war. Jun’s scar on the side of his face is proof of a botched-assassination attempt by a Wang hitman. After spending the time in the desert hut with scraps of food and even less water, Jun Liao’s determination solidified on taking the throne for his father and having a relaxing life ahead of him filled with girls and servants. In Jun’s land, ninja techniques are not learnt and occur as if by random. Someone may clap thunder accidentally, or inadvertently give someone a surprise shower. It is not taught, and it is not understood. Jun has a fire nature, and when he lands in the Naruto continent he finds out how to actually control this sorcery of his, infusing it with his land’s means of warfare and fighting; the trusty fist and sword. 'Stats' (Total:44) ' '''Strength: 10 ' 'Speed: 10 ' 'Chakra Levels: 7 ' 'Chakra Control: 5 ' 'Endurance: 11 ' '''CP:55 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Kenjutsu speciality ' '''Genin 2: Fire release ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 Kenjutsu speciality # Imperial Wrath - The user attacks with an apparently normal slash from above, only to quickly switch the position of his hands on the sword (The right slides down while the left grabs up, and viceversa), enabling him to change the direction of the slash at the last moment, surpassing the enemy guard. (10CP) Others # +5 stats # +5 stats Equipment *(9) Two chakra conducting swords *(2) Fuma shuriken Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' 'S-Rank: 0 ' 'A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' Category:Character